Naruto:The Demon Within
by ShiroHashiba
Summary: The sealing of the Kyuubi was a success. But something unexpected happened. What awaits Naruto in life when he meets Shiro Hashiba? May turn into a harem fic. All chapters are back up. Not good at summaries. May change rating again.
1. A Different Seal

Naruto: The Demon Within by Shiro Hashiba

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own the original characters that appear in this story. Hope you enjoy the fic.

Chapter 1

A Different Seal

"Hold it off and wait for the Yondaime!"

The night was filled with the screams of Konoha ninja as they fought a great threat to their village. This threat was a giant fox demon with nine tails, the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi roared as its nine tails thrashed about, destroying everything within their reach. As its tails continued to thrashed about, the Kyuubi made its way toward Konoha

Another Konoha ninja yelled "Don't let it get close to the village." The Konoha ninja continued to fight against the Kyuubi but were losing badly. The Kyuubi had already killed many ninja as it continued toward the village. The Konoha ninja kept doing everything in their power to keep the Kyuubi at bay but nothing worked.

Just then, a giant frog appeared on the battlefield and everyone knew who it was. "The Yondaime Hokage is here!" yelled a Konoha ninja as he and the other ninja cheered. Standing on the giant frog was the Yondaime Hokage, a young man with blonde hair, wearing a jounin vest with a white coat over it, black pants, and blue sandals. He looked at the Kyuubi with one of his students kneeling behind him. The student, a young silver haired man with his left eye covered, wearing an Anbu vest, black pants, blue sandals, and a sword on this back, was trying to convince his teacher to reconsider what he was planning on doing. "Please, don't do this, Sensei" the man said as he looked at his teacher. The Yondaime continued to look at the Kyuubi while saying" Kakashi, you and I both know there is no other way to defeat this creature."

Kakashi looked down as a tear started to fall from his right eye while saying,"I know there is no other way, Sensei but…" The Yondaime looked back at Kakashi with a sympathetic look on his face as he said" I know, you and I both have lost people close to us and you don't want to lose another." Kakashi looked up at his teacher as the Yondaime continued what he was saying "But I am the Hokage and it is my duty to protect the people of this village even if it costs me my life." Kakashi looked back down as more tears started to fall from his face. Just then, another Anbu member appeared next to Kakashi and said" Hokage-sama, the preparations are complete."

The Yondaime nodded and said, "Thank you, now go back to the Sandaime." The Anbu nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Yondaime looked back at Kakashi and asked" Has he been found yet?" Kakashi wiped the tears from his face as he said" No, he has not been found yet but the Anbu Black Ops are still searching." The Yondaime looked down as he said" I see". "Kakashi, would you do me one last favor" the Yondaime asked as he looked back toward the village. Kakashi looked up at the Yondaime with a serious look on his face as he said" I would do anything you ask of me, Sensei."

"No matter what happens, I would like you to be a part of Naruto's life" the Yondaime said as he looked at Kakashi again. Kakashi nodded as he said" I will be part of Naruto's life as you wish, Sensei." Smiling at his student, the Yondaime said" It is time, Kakashi." Kakashi stood up and started to walk away as the Yondaime said" And thank you for everything, Kakashi." Kakashi looked back and nodded at his teacher as he disappeared in a puff of smoke while saying" Goodbye, Minato-sensei."

The Yondaime looked at the area where Kakashi stood and at the village as he said" Goodbye, Kakashi, Rin, everyone, and you too, Naruto." As he turned to look once again at the Kyuubi, the Yondaime looked up at the sky while saying" I'll be with you soon, Shodaime, Nidaime, and Obito." The Yondaime started to perform hand signs as he said" This will be our last battle together, Gamabunta." The giant frog, Gamabunta smoked his pipe and puffed out some smoke as he said" I know, Yondaime." The Yondaime finished the hand signs and yelled" THIS IS IT".

"All right" Gamabunta yelled as he jumped toward the Kyuubi. Seeing Gamabunta coming toward it, the Kyuubi snarled and tried to get out of the way. But he was a little too late as Gamabunta had a firm grip on him. As the Kyuubi tried to break loose, Gamabunta looked up at the Yondaime and said" It's now or never, Yondaime." Nodding, the Yondaime ran and jumped onto the Kyuubi's head and said" This ends now, Monster."

"**I don't think so, human**" came a voice from out of no where. The Yondaime looked around while asking" Who said that?" "**I did**" said the same voice. The Yondaime looked down at the Kyuubi and said" It's you." The Kyuubi smirked as he said" **Yes, human, it is I, Kyuubi, speaking to you**." "**Your actions are noble but futile**" Kyuubi continued to say. The Yondaime continued to look down at Kyuubi while asking" What do you mean?"

Kyuubi looked up at the Yondaime and said **"You plan to seal me into a human and think the villagers will see my container as a hero bu**t** they won't. They'll see him as me and try to kill him in order to kill me**" Kyuubi started to laugh when the Yondaime smirked and said" You're right." Kyuubi stopped laughing and looked at the Yondaime as he continued to say" They probably will see him as you and try to kill him but I know he will live." "**How, how do you know he will live**" asked the Kyuubi with a bit of curiosity. The Yondaime smiled as he said" I know he'll live because he's my son."

The Kyuubi's eyes widened as he yelled" **You fool, you'd risk your son's life by sealing me inside of him for people that might kill him**." The Yondaime nodded and said" I would." "**You must think I'll keep him safe from people since I'll die if he dies**" said Kyuubi in an angry tone. "The thought did occur to me" the Yondaime said as he once again made some hand signs. The Kyuubi smirked as he said" **Well, I won't because there is no way in hell I'll protect a brat especially your brat**."

Blue chakra started to cover the Yondaime as he finished his hand signs while saying" You have no choice." As red chakra started to cover him, the Kyuubi snarled while asking" **What**?" The Yondaime slammed his hands onto the Kyuubi's head and yelled" THIS ENDS NOW." The Kyuubi roared in pain as he felt himself dying while yelling" **HUMAN**." The Yondaime and Kyuubi increased the amount of chakra they were releasing until the two chakras caused an explosion.

Meanwhile, at the place where the Sandaime, several Anbu, and a baby Naruto were, the ground started to shake as one of the Anbu asked" What is happening?" The Sandaime looked at the ceiling of the room they were in and said" Two huge chakras have collided with each other." Just then, everyone in the room, except Naruto saw a huge amount of red chakra coming toward them. The Sandaime and the Anbu moved out of the way as the chakra rushed past them and into Naruto. The Sandaime walked over to Naruto and gasped at what he saw. The chakra finished entering Naruto's body and a seal was formed but the seal that was formed was not the seal of the Shiki Fujin.

The Sandaime had recalled what the Yondaime had told him about the Shiki Fujin seal. The Shiki Fujin seal was supposed to have a spiral in the middle with symbols surrounding it. But this seal was in the form of a star with a circle surrounding it and symbols on the outside corners of the star and the center of the star. "What has happened, Hokage-sama" one of the Anbu asked as he looked at the Sandaime. The Sandaime shook his head as he said" I don't know." He picked up Naruto and held him close as he said" Assemble the council at once". "Yes, sir" said the Anbu members as they disappeared in puffs of smoke.

The Sandaime walked out of the room and into the village. Most of the village had been destroyed and there were people everywhere crying or helping others. As the Sandaime walked to the Hokage heads, he looked around for any signs of the Yondaime or the Kyuubi but saw nothing. He stopped where he was and looked at the Yondaime's head on the mountain while asking" What has happened, Minato"?

Author Note: There's chapter one.


	2. The Council and White Demon

Naruto: The Demon Within by Shiro Hashiba

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own the original characters that appear in this story. Enjoy the fic and feel free to review.

Chapter 2

The Council and the White Demon

It had been several hours since the Kyuubi attack and the Sandaime was in the Hokage library. He had been trying to find any information about the seal on Naruto. "Not here either" the Sandaime said as he put the book he had been reading back on the shelf. He had read almost every book in the library about sealing jutsu but found nothing. As he was about to read another book, Kakashi walked into the room with Naruto in his arms. He looked at the Sandaime and said" The council has been gathered in the meeting hall, Hokage-sama." The Sandaime nodded, put the book back on the shelf, and walked out of the room with Kakashi behind while saying" Let's get this over with, Kakashi."

The council had been gathered in the meeting hall of the Hokage Tower. They were all talking about the attack when the Sandaime and Kakashi, who was still holding Naruto, walked into the room. As the Sandaime sat down in his chair with Kakashi standing beside him, one of the council members asked" What has happened, Sarutobi." The Sandaime looked at the council and said" The sealing was a success." Another council member looked at Naruto while asking" Is that the child?" "Yes, it is the child but something unexpected has happened" the Sandaime said as he too looked at Naruto, who was sound asleep in Kakashi's arms.

"What is it, Sarutobi" asked Hiashi Hyuuga, another member of the council. The Sandaime looked at Kakashi and nodded as Kakashi started to remove the cloth that was on Naruto's stomach to reveal the seal. The council gasped in shock as they realized the seal on Naruto was completely different from the seal the Yondaime had intended to use. Another council member asked" What is that seal?" "Before coming here, I looked through all of the books in the Hokage library about sealing jutsu but I found no information about this seal" said the Sandaime as he looked at the council. "What does this mean, Hokage-sama" asked Fugaku Uchiha, another member of the council. The Sandaime shook his head and said" Right now, I don't know."

One of the council members put his hands under his chin while asking" What happens now?" The Sandaime once again looked at Naruto and said" Until I can find information about this seal, there is to be no mentioning of what has happened or anything about Naruto to the villagers". "Why not just kill him and save yourself and all of us the trouble" asked another council member as he pulled out a kunai knife. Before the Sandaime could say or ask anything, the council member lunged from his seat toward Naruto, who was still in Kakashi's arms as he said" In fact, I'd be more than happy to get rid of this demon child for all of us right here and now." As the council member was preparing to stab Naruto, Kakashi used his free hand to grab the council member's hand that had the kunai knife in it. "No one is going to kill my sensei's son while I'm here" Kakashi said in a serious tone as he tightened his grip on the council member's hand until he dropped the kunai knife.

The council member dropped to his knees as Kakashi continued to hold his hand in a tight grip. "Why do you protect that demon when he deserves to die" asked the council member as he tried to break his hand free. Kakashi looked down at the council member and said" Naruto is no demon and I'm protecting him because of a promise I made to the Yondaime." The Sandaime snapped his fingers and two Anbu appeared as one asked" You summoned us, Hokage-sama?" The Sandaime nodded as he pointed to the council member while saying" Take this man away." The Anbu members nodded as they grabbed the council member by the arms and took him out of the room.

Kakashi looked back at the council and asked" Is there anyone else that wants to try anything?" The rest of the council shook their heads as Kakashi said" Good". After a few minutes of silence, one of the council members asked" What happens now?" "Yes, who will raise the boy since he has no living family" another council member asked as he looked at the Sandaime. The Sandaime took a puff of his pipe and said" Before the battle, I sent several Anbu Black Ops in search of someone that the Yondaime and I thought would be a perfect guardian for Naruto." "Who is it" asked Hiashi as he and the rest of the council were curious about whom the Yondaime and Sandaime thought would be the perfect guardian for Yondaime's son.

"For now, all I'll say is that he is one of our Konoha shinobi and one of our best" the Sandaime said as he took another puff of his pipe. Before any of the council members could ask anymore, they heard voices coming from the hall. "Sir, you can't go in there right now" came a female voice in a scared tone. "I don't care, the Hokage wanted to see me and he'll see me whether he wants to or not" came a male voice in a serious tone. Just then, a loud roar was heard in the hall that caused the whole tower to shake.

"Don't tell us" said another member of the council after the tower stopped shaking. Suddenly, the meeting hall doors opened and slammed against the walls as five bodies came flying in. The Sandaime, Kakashi, and the council looked at the bodies to discover that they were all Anbu Black Ops members. "Next time you want me for something, don't send these weaklings after me, old man" came a voice from the doorway. The Sandaime, Kakashi, and the council looked in the direction the bodies had come from and saw a man standing in the doorway. The man stepped forward to reveal he had white hair, white skin, and grey eyes. The clothes he wore were a grey long-sleeved shirt with a Jounin vest over it, black pants with red markings, fingerless black gloves, and blue sandals.

"I-I-It's him" said one of the council members as he pointed at the man in front of them. "Shiro Hashiba, the White Demon" said another council member. Shiro smirked at the name he had earned for many reasons because of his family. One of the council members, who was new to the council, looked around at the others and asked" Who is this man?" Hiashi looked at Shiro as he said" He is of the Hashiba clan, one of Konoha's most powerful ninja clans." "The Hashiba clan was known because of their doujutsu bloodline, the Youkaigan, which allowed them to cast a genjutsu on their enemy's using their enemy's own fears against them and another reason" said Fugaku as he also looked at Shiro. The council member looked at Fugaku and asked" What was the other reason."

"The other reason why they were known is because of their ability to transform into demons" said Fugaku as he looked back at the council. "Now that I think about it, Fugaku, isn't Shiro related to the Uchihas since his mother was an Uchiha" asked another council member. "Yes, he is related to us" said Fugaku as he looked down at the floor. "So he must have the Sharingan" said the same council member as he looked at Shiro. Shiro looked at the council member and said" I have a combination of my family's bloodline and the Uchiha bloodline". Another member of the council stood up from his chair and said" Show us this combination bloodline of yours."

Shiro crossed his arms and said" I doubt you called me here just to see my doujutsu." "Shiro, just show them so that we can get to business that we called you here for" said the Sandaime as he was smoking his pipe. Shiro nodded and closed his eyes as the council waited for him to open them. Shiro's eyes opened to reveal that they had changed from grey to yellow and had a dot in the center with three commas surrounding it. "This is my Demon Sharingan" said Shiro as his eyes went back to normal. "Impressive" said Hiashi, though he already knew about Shiro's Demon Sharingan.

After a few minutes, the Sandaime looked around and asked" May we get back to the business at hand." As the council nodded, Shiro's eyes returned to normal as he looked around while asking" And what business could you all have with me?" The Sandaime looked at Shiro and said" As you may or may not know, Minato is dead". "What" asked Shiro as his eyes widened at the news. The Sandaime looked at the table in front of him and said" Less than several hours ago, Minato and the Kyuubi battled each other and Minato died sealing the Kyuubi into his own son here." The Sandaime pointed at Naruto as he continued saying" But something unexpected happened."

Shiro looked at Naruto as he asked" What was that." Nodding to Kakashi, who showed Shiro the seal on Naruto's stomach, the Sandaime said" Minato planned to use the Shiki Fujin seal but after the sealing, this is the seal that appeared on Naruto." "_That seal, I know I've seen it before somewhere_" Shiro thought to himself as he looked at Naruto's seal. After thinking for a few more minutes, Shiro looked at the Sandaime and asked" And what does this have to do with me." "Before the battle, Minato told me that he thought you would be a good guardian for Naruto and I agreed with him" said the Sandaime. Shiro closed his eyes and touched his forehead with his right hand as he said" So basically, you're asking me to adopt Minato's son".

As he looked to see the Sandaime nodding his head, Shiro sighed as he said" In all the years I knew Minato, I could never say no to him". Hoping this was a yes, the Sandaime asked" So, you'll adopt him then?" "No" said Shiro as he looked at the Sandaime. At this point, Kakashi stepped in and asked" Why?" Shiro looked up at the ceiling of the room as he said" Though I'm honored that Minato wanted me to raise his son, I think it would better if I train him especially if that seal is what I think it is." At hearing this, the Sandaime's eyes widened as he asked" You know what this seal is?"

"I'm not one-hundred percent positive but I think I know what seal that is" Shiro said as he once again looked at the seal on Naruto's stomach. "What seal is it then" the Sandaime asked as he looked at Shiro. Shiro turned and started to walk out of the room as he said" Until I know for sure, I won't tell about the seal." Before any of the council could demand that Shiro tell them about the seal, the Sandaime said" Very well, I trust you on this, Shiro." Shiro nodded his thanks and said" I appreciate your trust and I'll be keeping an eye on Naruto for awhile so that I can know for sure as to what seal that is." As Shiro continued to walk out of the room, the Sandaime asked" When you start training Naruto, Shiro?" Shiro stopped where he was and looked back as he said" As soon as I know more about that seal." With that said, Shiro disappeared in cloud of smoke.

After Shiro disappeared, Kakashi looked at the Sandaime and asked" What now?' The Sandaime looked at Kakashi and said" For right now, I don't know." Looking at the council, the Sandaime said" No one is to know what has happened during the battle, in this room, or about Naruto." The council nodded as the Sandaime said" If anyone mentions anything, there will be consequences." Kakashi looked at Naruto and asked" What about Naruto?" "Since no one knew that Minato had a son, we will change his name and tell everyone that the Yondaime and his whole family died." The council once again nodded as the Sandaime said" Naruto's new name will be Naruto Uzumaki."

Author Note: Here's chapter 2. I know you all must be wondering what will happen to Naruto. I decided to let Naruto live by himself. I want to give thanks to imgonnadie for helping me decide this. Chapter 3 will take place twelve years from this chapter. The harem vote is still open. I'll try to have chapter 3 up soon. And thanks for all the good reviews. Also, sorry about not mentioning what will happen to Naruto in between here and chapter 3. I'm trying to make this as close to the anime as I can but different. In case I haven't mentioned this yet, Naruto will be powerful and smart (though he'll still act like he does in the anime and manga at times in the story).

Youkaigan (Demon Eye): The Hashiba clan doujutsu. It shows the user their enemy's fears and allows them to cast a genjutsu on their enemy's using those fears. When I came up with this bloodline, I tried to think of a name that involved fear. One of my friends told me that some people think of their fears as demons so that's how I came up with this bloodline.


	3. Author Note

Hello Everyone

Sorry for taking so long to update. As I said in my previous author note, I got a different idea for this fic and will put the old idea into another fic I'm working on. I'll try to have chapter 3 of The Demon Within up as soon as I can. I'm also working on other fics that I came up with. Also, the harem vote for this story is still up. There is no limit to the number of girls if the yes votes for the harem win. Thank you for your reviews.


End file.
